California Gurls
|effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Maroon |gc = Mint Green |pictos = 122 |kcal=27 |dura=3:59 |nowc = CaliforniaGurls |perf = Julia Spiesser |audio = }} "California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman with dark pink hair in a ponytail side. She wears a 50's styled red costume with orange straps and a pink strawberry on the left hip, an orange clincher around the waist, and a pair of orange pumps. Californiagurls coach 1@2x.png|Original 7d7804878d848506d3761b56ec287635.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Half-Coach Californiagurls coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a collection of 50's-style advertisements related to Californian culture. Reflections of the dancer are also seen. During Snoop Dogg's part, a green raccoon in the background starts dancing. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Put your right hand on your left shoulder. California Gurls GM.png|All Gold Moves Califoniagruisgold.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups California Gurls appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Birthday '''(Best of Katy) * Blurred Lines * Call Me Maybe * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Just Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Moves Like Jagger * Summer (Girl Power) * Where Have You Been * Pound The Alarm * So What Captions California Gurls appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Trivia * This is one of three songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance 3. Also on this game are E.T. and Teenage Dream, however, those are only available on the Best Buy edition. ** This is the third of the twelve songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance. ** This is also the second Katy Perry song that has censored words. * Sex, we freak, freak, buns, ass and weenies are censored. ** On Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, the censored words sung by Katy Perry are not replaced with the three dots (...). The censored words sung by Snoop Dogg are, however. * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The dancer is wearing a fifties-style bathing suit, even though the song was released in 2010. * An avatar for the dancer is available on Just Dance 2014. If playing as Happy on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 (PS Move Version), it will be the default avatar. * The raccoon in the background is the same raccoon from Pop Star, which is on Just Dance Wii 2 along with this song. ** However, in this appearance, it has a different color palette. * In the beta version, the background of Take Me Out can be seen in the background. * The routine recycles a move from Girlfriend. * In Just Dance 2016, Snoop Dogg had a verse on Stuck On A Feeling that was cut in the final game which would've been his second appearance. Gallery Cali Gurls.png|''California Gurls'' californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|''California Gurls'' (Remake) Californiagurls cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 45.png|''Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 avatar calibear.png|The raccoon's avatar in ''Just Dance 2016 Californiapictos.png|Pictograms Popstarrac.png|The raccoon from Pop Star in a different color palette Videos Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg Just Dance 3 - California Gurls Classic Just Dance Now - California Gurls 5* Just Dance Unlimited - California Gurls - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Pictograms error Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with censored words